hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Military
The Soviet Military (known as Soldiers in the Level Editor) is an enemy faction that appears in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'''' and are featured in Beard's three levels. They are part of a local Soviet garrison after the USSR invaded Hawaii in an unspecified conventional war against the US. (Soviet flags are seen hanging from the buildings, they are painted on vehicles as well as they are sewn on the soldier's sleeves and there is written USSR on ammo crates). Enemy Types '''Soldier:' The most common type of Soviet Soldier. These enemies function the same as Mobsters and any other enemy that functions like them. They are always armed with either Machetes or Kalashnikovs. Some Soldiers can also be found hiding underneath ponchos or behind cover. Heavy: These enemies are larger, broader and fatter Soviet Soldiers, and are special variants of the Thug enemy subtype. They are immune to melee weapons and can only be killed with firearms. Unlike Thugs however, they can be seen wielding either combat knives or MP5s. The Heavies with combat knives will charge after the player just like regular Thugs, while the Heavies wielding MP5s will pause in place and open fire on the player. The Heavies with MP5s are somewhat similar to the Police Chief from the first Hotline Miami except they only use one MP5 and can move. Dodger: These are special enemies exclusive to Hard Mode only and dual wield 9mm pistols. They dodge gunfire and even the flames ejected by the Flamethrower, an ability that is also shared with other Dodgers. They can only be dispatched with Beard's combat knife. They only ever appear in the Hard Mode version of Ambush. Dog: Only accessible through the Level Editor. They function exactly the same as regular dogs. Trivia * It is never explicitly stated if they are Native Hawaiian 'Auxiliaries' conscripted by the Soviet government or tanned caucasian Soviet soldiers. They are noticeably more tan than The Fans, the D Company Commander, and Beard's Unit. The Henchman is of similar ambiguous skin colour. ** The Comics appear to show caucasian Soviet Soldiers, however due to ambiguoty with it's canonicity with the main games (and a white Russian General being shown in Casualties) and it's black and white art style, it's unknown whether or not they are truly caucasian, or otherwise. ** Furthermore, the USSR had many republics in Central Asia and the Southern Caucasus where many of its inhabitants had tanner skin. Even Russia proper has tanned ethnic populations in the North Caucasus. * What appears to be a Russian Soldier Dodger can be seen demonstrating in front of Biker in First Trial, on the opposite side from the presumably pro-Jacket protestors with Alex and Ash. * They are the only faction with special enemies (Dodgers, Thugs) who wield firearms. * The Soldier Dodgers are the only common enemies in Hotline Miami to dual-wield weapons, a trait that is typically reserved for boss battles. * Although it cannot be seen without editing a different player character into a level with them, Russian Soldiers can dodge thrown weapons. * Only ranged Heavies can be used in Level Editor, and not knife-wielding ones. * Strangely, Soviet Heavies use the MP5 and Soviet Dodgers use the Beretta 92FS, despite the fact that both of these guns are from NATO countries and fire 9x19mm rounds which are largely unavailable in the Soviet Union and other Communist countries. They were most likely stolen from American soldiers and bases in Hawaii. Weapons *Kalashnikov *Machete *Knife *MP5 * 9mm Gallery Footsoldier.png|An idle Soviet Soldier, wielding a Kalashnikov. Soldier.jpg|An incapacitated Soviet Soldier. Hidingsoldier.png|A Soldier wearing a poncho, guarding his outpost. Soldierbehindcover.jpg|A Soldier hiding behind cover. Russianranger.png|A Soldier wielding a machete. Russianthug.png|A patrolling Heavy, wielding a knife. Heavy.jpg|A patrolling Heavy, wielding an MP5. Russianheavy.png|A Heavy opening fire on the player with an MP5. Heavysniped.jpg|A Heavy shot dead with the Sniper Rifle. Heavytorched.jpg|A Heavy's charred corpse caused by the Flamethrower. Akimbosoldier.png|An idle Soldier Dodger. Soldierpistoldodge.jpg|A Soldier Dodger ducking down and dodging gunfire. Soldierpistolattack.jpg|A Soldier Dodger opening fire. Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Mods